When darkness touched innocents
by RayOut
Summary: Nevaeh was 13 when she first came to M.E and for the last 3year she didn’t know why she was there. Now a series of evens as caused her I learn more about M.E and her reason for being. oc I’m not vary good at this summery thing...so ya
1. Chapter 1

The only characters I own are Boo and Nevaeh.

* * *

When darkness touched innocents

It's such an amazing _feeling_, to _feel _free, free of everything.

I've never felt so relax- I never thought that I would.

There's no one pushing me, at all- no homework- no nagging parents.

I do what I want; when I want. Nothing stands in my way.

And I hope I never go back, I want to lay under this tree forever

_**And never go back!**_

***

3 years later

"What are you taking about Boo!? You never make any sense, you know that?" I gave him a pat on the shoulder. He tries to be clever, he really does try but, it never comes out right. Boo let his head drop and I can't help but feel bad.

"You know, on second thought maybe your _right_."- Boo perked up a little.-"Maybe there is something in the woods… BUT, _**I think it's about time you confronted it!**_" I took Boo's hand in mine and begin leading him closer to the woods. He was hesitating – of course.

"But-b-ut-I don't want to confront…anything." Boo gave a sour look and tried to pull his hand from mine like a young child would, but I'm not giving up this time!

"**BOO!** Ever since I've known _you,_ _you_ have been afraid of EVERYTHING and _you _jump at EVERYTHING! You see a frog you **run**, you see a bee you **scream**, if you see any other living person you pretty much wet your self- "

"I do not…" Boo said defiantly.

"Right… Look all I'm trying to say is- that, maybe its time you faced your fears." I continued to smile, as he continued to fidget nervously.

"H-how do you always talk me in to these things?" Boo muttered without eye contact. '_I have him now!'_

"It just the way I am! Let's go" I held his hand tightly, our fingers entwined has we headed for the woods.

***

My arm was becoming numb from boo. He had latched on to my arm the moment we entered woods and So far he has caused me to trip twice. -Both times I almost face planting in to the ground. - And every time I tied to make even a little bit of space between us, his grip would get a little tighter.

"So… is this the way it going to be the hole time we're in the woods?" I questioned him. I looked up to see Boo's face began to twist and for a moment I thought he was going to cry.

"Boo?" I whispered- like a ghost, boo released my arm, ran to the nearest tree and throw up every thing he had for lunch that day. And all I could say was "oh-"

** "I know we'd find something to eat"** a cruel voice came from behind the tree boo was leaning against. **"It was just a matter of time!"** A large beast stepped out from behind the tree and then fallowed by his friends. We were surrounded. Boo stumbled a way from the tree landing only a foot or more away from the large beast. All in all there were about 25 snarling beast _'and if your under the impressing that I'm going to pull some _karate_ moves to get us out of this, you might want to read this next paragraph a little closer.'_

The next few moments were in slow motion- the beast stepped closer to Boo, Boo sat still on the ground motionless and I just watched in horror. The beast held his sword out in front of Boo then thrust it forward. Boo made an awful noise as he fall backward. Blood spilled from his chest as he gasped for air. Then, the beasts turn his attention to me; his grasp on the sword tighten and he smiled.

** "Oh-no, that wasn't your friend, was it?" –**He let out an evil laugh-**"Oh, don't look so sad! You can join him if yo**-" his voice caught as an arrow barrel into his neck. Panicked crossed his face as he fell to his knees. And for that moment all was silent.

** "It's the elves!" **one of the beasts yelled and chaos strikes. They begin to run and push like confused animals and I am lost. I am still just standing there arrows fly past my face my hands at my side and a sharp pain goes up my neck and all went dark.

* * *

So ya, that's all I got for now, I hope you all like it!!! ;p


	2. Chapter 2

The only characters I own are Boo and Nevaeh.

* * *

When darkness touched innocents

Ever get that bad feeling. You know the one were you don't want to open your eyes because you afraid of what might be there when you do. Well I got that feeling right now and it's all brought on by the feeling that I'm being dragged._ 'Yes I'm being dragged'._

I slowly open one eye so I could get a look at what had me. The first thing I noticed was that I was still in the woods and the second was the large beast that was pulling me be my ankle. The beast was mumbling to him self – something about brainless elves? - And he was hunched over like it was a lot of work just to pull me or some thing.

My first instinct was to try and struggle free but I didn't think that was going to work, he had a really tight grip. So I went with my second instinct which was to find a way to knock him down and then run for it! I ran my hands along the ground hoping to find some kind of rock or unusually heavy stick. It didn't take long. I rapped my fingers around a rock, the rock fit perfectly in my hand. -_'It must be fate!'- _With all my strength I hurled the rock at the beast_. _The rock tore throw the air soundlessly, complete missing it target and lading less then a yard away. _**'**__Oh wow- I missed__**.'**_ The beast stopped immediately and turned to face me, my ankle was still clutch in his hand. And I just though you might want to know that, he did not look happy at all...

**"Ah, I thought you were going to be out for a good-long-while"** the beast dropped my leg and took a step closer-**"well I guess we will just have to fix that, wont we?" **he extended he hands out to me in a way that made me think that he was going to try and strangle me but he didn't get the changes. Once again an arrow came and this time it pierced the beast in the side. _'I must have some kind of guardian angels, for that to happen twice'_

The beast stumbled back but, it didn't fall this time; instead it turned ready to run but, he soon found that there was no where to run. A man with an arrow stepped out from behind a tree.

"There is no escape for you Orc. It is over!" The man pulled back on the bow to show that he men business. The Orc said nothing just crossed his arm and waited for the man to make his move. The man turned is attention to me.

"Come here." He made a motion with his head, that I was meant to obey but, I didn't, At less not right away_- _"quickly!" he beckoned again, after a few moments had past and this time I found myself moving. I slipped past the beast- it watched my every move –and when I reached the man he lowered his bow and the next few moments went by as a blur. Many man similar to the one I was standing next to, came out of the trees. And like an episode of cops, a few of the man ran up to the beast and wrestled it to the ground.

"What are they doing?" I questioned

"They taking him in for questioning"- he smiled and the man placed a hand on my back. "Come; let us get you cleaned up"

_*******_

_**The man said his name was **__**Orophin and that I was safe**_.

He took me to a camp were there were many people rushing around and they were all dressed like Orophin.

"How are you fairing, my lady?"- Orophin handed me a cup of some thing and gave a friendly smile. _'What ever is in that cup kind of look like chocolate so that's what were going to say it is'_

"I'm fairing just fine thank you" I said cheerfully then, took a sip of the mystery liquid._ 'Um…__**Not**__ chocolate' _I pressed my hands to my lips, trying my best not to spit it back out.

He gave a small laugh "here let me get you some water" he filled a new cup full of water and handed it to me.

"Thank you" I whisper. "Orophin, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes of course, ask me any thing you like!" he pulled the chair from the near by desk and sat down across from me.

"Why are you going to question that beast, what does he know that's so important?" I asked

"Well," – he began with a smile -"We want him to tell us where his allies are. So we can eliminate all threats and protected our people."

"Oh, so there are more of them." I stated with worry.

"Yes, but you have nothing to fear, you are under my protected now!" he was still smiling and it was obvious that, it took a lot to bring him down.-"now, If you don't mine me asking Nevaeh, what were you doing in the woods?" he request in a concerned voice.

"Boo and I were just traveling" I took a drink from the cup.-"by the way where is Boo?"

"Boo? You mean the boy…" Orophin seemed a bit upset and I could feel that something bad was coming_._

"Where's Boo, is he here?" I jumped up from the chair and some of the water from my water spilling on to the ground .I hadn't even thought of Boo. How could I not notices a big part of my life, missing? Orophin put his hand on my shoulder, and tried to sit me back down.

"Nevaeh, listen to me. There sometimes you need to know!" he was still trying to make me sit down his hand at rest on my shoulder. I hate when people do that, if you have something bad to say just say it. There's no need to sit threw the bad news, it all ends the same.

"Nevaeh, your friend he…" I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't know how to say it, so I helped him.

"He dead." my voice came out shaky

Orophin nodded his head yes "I thought you know… you were there-"

"No" was all I could say, even if I could think of anything more.

* * *

Yup! Yup! That's it for now!


	3. Chapter 3

The only character I own is Nevaeh.

* * *

It's been over a week and I still feel dizzy. Everything just keeps moving and all I want to do is stop and think about what has happened but, I can't. – There's too many new places and to many new people. First I was introduced to Orophin brothers Rúmil and Haldir. They all appear a lot alike- tall, blond and blue eyed but, you could tell that their personalities were opposite. Next I was taken to the city of Lothlórien. Where the trees were much bigger and there branches cover the sky giving the illusion that it always dark. The city of Lothlórien was gorgeous -too many steps but, gorgeous! Then I was brought to meet the lady of Lórien- Lady Galadriel -and her husband Celeborn. Lady Galadriel said that I was welcome to stay in Lothlórien as long as I desire and that she was sorry to here about Boo.

The room that I was staying in was lovely. The walls were painted with gold and light blue. There was a bookcase full of books, a desk and most importantly a bed. It was the first time I'd slept in a room or a bed in almost 3 years and I forgot how nice it was to sleep in a bed but, for some reason I couldn't help but miss the ground just a little.

I had been shut up in my room for nearly 4 days before they sent someone to get me to come out of this room. You would think they would have sent Orophin to talk to me because I meat him first but, no that's not the way is went down. Instead they sent Orophin brother Haldir and it was a mess.

He came in the afternoon. I was laying on the bed relaxing nearly half asleep, when a knock came at my door and before I could answer Haldir, came barging in with a serious look on his face.

"You must get up!"- Haldir demanded –"you have been in here to long. Get up!" He stood at the door with his arms crossed.

"Uh- I" I sat up on the bed. Haldir came over to the bed and grasp my arm "Up!" he demanded once more while pulling me off the bed. The way he pulled my off the bed didn't hurt, but it did shock me.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at him, pushing him away and falling back on to the floor. _'He didn't seem this evil when I first meet him.'_

"I am sorry…" he said apologetically.-"I just think its time you left this room. Come let us take a walk." He bent down and tried to help me up and I pushed his hand away.

"No, I don't think so."- I picked myself off the ground and straitened my skirt.

"Pleas, if you could leave your room for a moment." he said with begging eyes "Hmm…" -I placed a finger on to my lips- "so who's making you do this?" I questioned.

He let out a sight "Lady Galadriel request that I come and see how you were doing. Maybe even convince you to come out of your room." He ran his fingers thought his hair.

"Oh. I see, you're just trying to do your job." I sat back on the bed.

"Yes my lady I am afraid that's what it comes to." He said as he took a set next to me.

"I guess I'll have to help you then." I smiled.

"That would be very kind of you my lady" he smiled back.

It was an interesting afternoon because neither of us had a lot to say. We mostly just walked in silent. Except for when we came to a piece of art like a sculpture or a panting I would ask him about the art and he would tell me all about it.

"What about this panting?" – I pointed to a mural on the wall of a lady in a white dress. She appears to be heartbroken. - "it looks like it tells a story."

"Yes, it tells the story of Lúthien" Haldir said as he came up behind me.

"Really what is the story about?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Hmm…Maybe I could tell you some other time my lady. I am afraid it is time I showed you back to your room" it was clear he wasn't the type to tell stories.

"Ok, but can I ask you one more thing?" I tuned so I face him completely.

"Yes." He nodded.

"What's down that way?" I said as I pointing to an ominous pear of steps.

"Ah. That is a place you will never go. So you shouldn't worry about it." he gave a smiled -"come we must go now." He began to walk down the hallway.

***

The voice keeps repeating my name and I can't decide if it's in my head or if someone is trying to mess with me. And even though I'm half asleep I plan to find out which one it is. I jump out of bed, leaving the covers in a heap at the end of the bed and go right to the door. A wall of cold air hits me when I first open the door and I stop. I slowly take my first step out in to the murky night, hoping no one heard me open the door.

I then waited a few seconds until I'm sure no one is going to come out of there own rooms to check things out. Then I continued in my pursuit of the voice.

I went down to the end of every hallway I came across and checked several rooms for the voice and fond nothing. Then I began to believe it was all in my head. I sat down for a few moments at a fountain that I had seen earlier in the day when I was with Haldir.

"**Nevaeh**-" the voice whispered once more and I leaped to my feet. This time the voice was much closer.

"Yes?" I answered the voice and it responded by repeating my name.

I fallowed the voice to a familiar hallway I hadn't checked yet.

The hallway was dark but, I could make out some of the murals, on the walls. One of the murals, was the on of the lady, her white dress stood out in the darkness.  
"**Nevaeh**" the voice whispered again and I fallowed it to the ominous pear of steps.

I could feel that I was closes to finding the source of the voice but, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go down the dimly lit steps. It took the voice calling out to me one more time, for me to see that I had no other choice but, to continue to fallow the voice. so I took my first step down forward.

* * *

this one was not as good... oh well, next time will be better. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The only characters I own are Boo and Nevaeh.

Yes, do know this is really real short, but I need to put something up and the is all I had . Sorry!

* * *

The voice was still calling my name and it was louder now. It wasn't till I reached the bottom of the steps that I understood why I was told, never to come here.

"**Is that you Nevaeh? It's been a long time**." I turned to see the beast. He was relax against his cell door and licked his sharp teeth.

"You're the voice? How do you know my name?" I kept my distant from him and stayed against the wall as I inched closer to him.

"**I over heard the guards**"- He smirked. -"**they were talking about a girl who wouldn't leave her room. I just assumed it was you. **"

I nodded my head "so, what do you want?" I asked, but I couldn't look him in the eyes. A part of me was afraid of him even if he was behind bars.

"**I was just wondering… how you were planning on repaying me?"** he said, still smirking.

"Repay you for what?!" I shouted in anger.

"**For saving you from those orcs, of course. You do know they were planning to have you and your little friend for lunch, don't you?**" he asked as he began to wonder around his cell.

"Saving me!? You were going to eat me for lunch too! I don't owe you any thing!" I clenched my hands into fists.

"**No-no-no, calm down. Who ever said I was going to have you for lunch**?" he waved his hands in a calming motion it was the only thing he could do in his position.

"Well- I think Orophin did but, look at you- you look like you would!" I began to chew on my finger nails, I know its gross but it's just on of the many nerves habit I had picked up recently.

"**Hmm- that's not a nice thing to say. I have a heartbeat to, you know. But that's not my point. You know this is not the first time they have lied to you**. " he was now to the point were all he could do was smirk

"What do you mean? No ones lied to me but, you!" I was still nibbling on my finger nails. I know I should walk away from the conversation before he gets in to my head but I thing he a ready has.

"**You know the boy? He might not be dead**?" he came closer and pushed his face against the bars. The way the light hit his face made him look like a really creeper.

"Boo? He can't be alive, were else could he be if he was. If He not here, he's dead, I know he is!" I crossed my arms to keep from chewing on my nails. "Right…"

"**Have you seen a body, or a grave**?" he questioned me.

"No- but I don't want to." I sounded like a spoiled child who's been asked to eat her veggies.

"**Then how do you know?"** he urge me.

"I-I don't…"-I couldn't help but to lookdown at my feet- "what make you say he's not?"

His smiled. **"I saw him being dragged away by other Orcs. He looked alive then" **I shook my head

"**I see you don't believe me. But you can always find out for your self. Ask you '**_**friend**_**' Orophin. He will tell you the truth. Just ask him. Now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep. So if you could pleas leave…"** the beast laid down on the bed and close his eyes. I was a little confused on what to do so I just stood there for a good long time. The conversation had ended so fast I guess it caught me off guard. It took at less 10 mins before I stared up the steps. **"Good night Nevaeh!" **the beast called joyfully. I didn't say anything back.

* * *

thanks for reading!


End file.
